happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheCoolWikiDude/My Custom Episode 13
This episode is another Pop and Cub episode with Sniffles. No toilet humor this time and nothing on diapers. It is just plain. This episode is called: Virtual Jeopardy Starring Pop & Cub and Sniffles Featuring: in the real world Nutty, Giggles and Petunia in the virtual world Disco Bear, Russell, Mime, Flaky and Cuddles With Appearances by: in the real world Handy(no hands), The Mole(no eyes) and Lumpy(no brains) in the virtual world Toothy, Lifty and Shifty and Generic Tree Friends At Sniffles' lab, Pop and Cub come in to see Sniffles who had just finished a new invention, virtual reality helmets that allows a trip into the virtual world. Giggles, Petunia and Nutty had helped him with the whole thing. Now it is time to test out the helmets. Sniffles puts the helmets on him and the others and they go into virtual reality all over town. They all go outside where Nutty sees candy in his vision and goes over to a candy cane which is in the form of Lumpy in the real world. Nutty licks the moose and goes towards his antlers. Lumpy shakes Nutty off of him and runs away to a bus stop where Handy and The Mole are waiting. Giggles and Petunia are seeing Disco Bear in their vision. He tries to flirt with them but the chipmunk and skunk go over to him and beat him up. Nutty sees the 2 girls beating up nothing but air. They pull out his heart and each eat it. Nutty puts his helmet back on and runs into Cuddles. Russell is with him. Nutty freaks out and runs away with the two chasing after him. Pop and Cub notice Mime in their vision and ask him to juggle. The deer mime does so. Sniffles notices Nutty running and is aware of Cuddles and Russell in his vision. He grabs a virtual sword and tell Nutty to get out of the way in which Nutty goes behind a tree. Sniffles cuts off the heads of Cuddles and Russell. Giggles thinks Sniffles is crazy. Pop sees another Cub in his vision getting killed. It turns out the other Cub in the virtual world was killed by the Real Cub. Pop is relieved and picks up Cub Toothy comes into view on Nutty's part. Nutty screams and takes off his helmet to see nothing but a candy machine. Nutty gets a 3 Musketeers bar to calm his nerves and puts his helmet back on to see Lifty and Shifty in his vision and freaks out in fear. They reach toward Nutty for cash, but it turns out it was Petunia and Giggles looking for Nutty who appear in their vision in the form of some Generic Tree Friends. Nutty takes off his helmet again and calms down. Pop has run into a tree in virtual world in the form of Lifty and Shifty. Pop gets a black eye from Shifty in the real world a branch. Cub beats them up and kills them which is a tree destroyed. Later back at Sniffles' lab the guys share their experiences. Pop and Cub had the most fun. Their cheeks turn red ending the episode. Moral: "Use Your Imaginations!" Deaths: None in the real world In the virtual world: Disco Bear is killed by Petunia and Giggles when his heart is pulled out of him. Cuddles and Russel have their heads cut off by Sniffles. Lifty and Shifty are beaten to death by Cub. Injures: Pop gets a black eye ) in both the virtual world and the real world. Destruction: A tree is destroyed by Cub. Comment and tell me how you like this. Category:Blog posts